CURHATAN GAUL KUNUGI FM
by Shiota Narie Arie Chan
Summary: Mari datang dan dengarkan terus Kunugi FM yang tentunya hanya di kami semua :D, ini pengganti waktunya curhat bareng kunugi fm ya... maafkan Narie- chan yang telat update semua ffn Narie T T gomenasai minna
1. Chapter 1

**"** **CURHATAN GAUL KUNUGI FM"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BY: SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN**

 **DISCLAIMER: MATSUI YUUSEI- SENSEI**

 **WARNING: GAJE, ABAL, OOC(S), TYPO(S), HUMOR GARING, EYD GAGAL, DLL...**

 **#** ** _POJOKAN AUTHOR: MAAFKAN NARIE- CHAN YANG UDAH LAMA GAK UPDATE FFN, PENGENNYA SIH UPDATE CEPAT- CEPAT TAPI APA BOLEH BUAT NARIE CHAN JUGA ADA HUTANG FF DAN SELALU KENA WB, DOAKAN NARIE-CHAN BISA UPDATE SECEPATNYA DAN FF INI SEGERA SELESAI.. SEKIAN_** **#**

 **CHARA: ISOGAI Y (I) & MAEHARA H (M) & NARIE (N)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[backsound: Sannen E-gumi Utatan_Seishun satsubaron]_**

N: Hai, semua.. udah lama kita gak tampil dan sekarang kami- kami semua yang dari Kunugi FM akan menemani kalian yang kesepian sekarang, ah iya.. untung chapter ini bonus, dan akan kami panjang- panjangin halamannya... wkwkwkwk...

M: * _baca pojokan author_ * mangkanya lo jangan suka kelayapan, hutang FF yang _BE A CHILD_ aja belum selesai trus lo punya ide baru gimana yang ini nih, dilupain gitu.. _*marah_ *

N: aih.. namanya author pasti kadang kena WB juga kelles.. masalah gua punya ide itu namanya IMAJINASIF _PLUS_ KREATIF:p

I: udah- udah.. kapan kita pembukaan kalo kalian kelahi mulu...

N: noh... si playboy cap marmut duluan yang cari ribut

M: heh, masih mending gua playboy lah elo JONES.. kasihan amat

N: emang nyari ribut elo ma gua, sini lo.. gua gampar your face biar ancur trus elo JONES 4EVER

I: ya ampun.. udah- udah, masih ribut juga, Mae.. jangan kasar dong sama cewek trus Narie-chan juga harusnya bersikap baik dan ramah

M: huh, iya bebeb.. ok deh.. kita bertiga pembukaan, nama gua Maehara hiroto, si playboy pengikat hati wanita, and jangan lupa follow tweet gua.. Mae_Hiroto123

I: Isogai Yuuma, ikemen _plus_ presiden miskin, tapi aku gak _Gaptek_ kok, nih tweet saya IsogaYuuma T^T

N: Shiota Nariase atau Narie- chan, sang author GAJE di FF ini trus nih tweet gua yang palsu tentunya :D Narie_Ariashiota, kalo asli lihat di Bio gua aj

M, N, & I: kami dari Curhatan Gaul Kunugi FM akan menemani kalian selama 2 jam penuh dan jangan lupa untuk fol & fav FF ini, untuk mendengarkan curhatan- curhatan gaul dari kami maupun reader sekalian

I: kalian bisa curhat bareng, request lagu, kirim salam yang ultah trus silahturahmi bareng kami juga boleh kok

M: apapun masalah kalian akan kami bantu meski agak ngawur

N: eits.. tentunya sesuai tema yang akan diberitahukan sebelum penutupan untuk chapter depan ^ 3 ^

N: tema hari ini adalah Teman dan Sahabat, siapa yang gak punya teman cari teman dan yang gak punya sahabat jadikanlah teman kalian sahabat sejati.. asyekk

I: eits.. bentar- bentar, Narie- chan.. kudengar kamu SMA pesantren ya.. pesantren dimana ?

N: yang pasti di Indonesia, kalo daerahnya ada di Jawa tengah dong..

M: kasihan amat lo masuk pesantren, nama pesantren loe apa ?

N: Pondok Modern Selamat, kalo ada author yang masuk sini ketemuan yuk.. disini teman otaku Narie- chan hanya sedikit \T^T/

I: wah.. selamat ya, mungkin dengan masuk sana banyak teman dan jadi alim

M: iya, biar penyakit fujoshinya hilang, trus Nagisa- chan sama Karma gak dipasangin terus

N: buset dah, gua disini pengen pintar, alim tapi gua pengen tetap otaku walau dengan sedikit bumbu fujoshi, eh, Isogai-kun.. aku bersyukur dapat banyak teman juga kok

M: alah... semoga temannya kagak ketularan Otaku fujoshi kaya dia

N: kata siapa gua kagak bakal nularin otaku ke teman- teman gua, disini tuh ya malah ada yang suka anime juga tapi yang KnB, si kembarannya Nagi tuh yang bisa _pass_ ama _misdirection_ , trus ada yang suka sama Karma juga (trus koleksi foto Karma gua dilihatin sampai dimintai semua)

I: udah- udah.. kita puterin lagu dulu biar gak ngebosenin... eh, jangan lupa ya, tetap _stay and ready with Kunugi FM forever gays.._ sihlakan Narie- chan

N: lagu dibawah ini pernah menjadi Opening _'Shigatsu wa kimi no uso'_ yang pertama, dibawakan oleh band bernama _Goose House_ dengan judul _Hikaru Nara_

 _ameagari no niji mo rin to saita hana mo irodzuki afuredasu_

 _akaneiro no sora aogu kimi ni ano hi koi ni ochita_

 _shunkan no doramchikku firumu no naka no hitokoma mo_

 _kienai yo kokoro ni kizamu kara_

 _kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshietekureta_

 _kurayami mo hikaru nara hoshizora ni naru_

 _kanashimi mo egao ni mou kakusanaide_

 _kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi o terasu kara_

 _nemuri mo wasurete mukaeta ashai ga yatara to tsukisasaru_

 _teikiatsu hakobu zutuu datte usureru kimi ni aeba_

 _seijaku wa romanchikku koucha ni toketa shugaa no you ni_

 _zenshin ni meguru yo kimi no koe_

 _kimi da yo kimi nanda yo egao o kureta_

 _namida mo hikaru nara ryuusei ni naru_

 _kizutsuita sono te o mou hasanaide_

 _negai o kometa sora ni ashita ga kuru kara_

 _michibiitekureta hikari wa kimi da yo_

 _tsurarete boku mo hashiridashita_

 _shiranu ma ni kurosu shihajimeta_

 _hora ima da soko de hikaru nara_

 _kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshietekureta_

 _kurayami wa owaru kara_

 _kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshietekureta_

 _kurayami mo hikaru nara hoshizora ni naru_

 _kanashimi mo egao ni mou kakusanaide_

 _kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi o terasu kara_

 _kotae wa itsudemo guuzen? hitsuzen?_

 _itsuka eranda michi koso unmei ni naru_

 _nigirishimeta sono kibou mo fuan mo_

 _kitto futari o ugokasu hikari ni naru kara_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"_

 _dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu_

 _ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta  
kiseki no robotto wa negau_

 _shiritai ano hito ga  
inochi no owari made  
watashi ni tsukutteta  
"kokoro"_

 _ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki  
nazeka namida ga tomaranai…  
naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou  
kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?_

 _fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
nande fukaku setsunai…?_

 _ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o  
kitto hitori wa sabishii  
sou, ano hi, ano toki  
subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu_

 _ima ieru hontou no kotoba  
sasageru anata ni_

 _arigatou… kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete  
arigatou… isshoni sugoseta hibi o  
arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete  
arigatou… eien ni utau_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

M: lagu yang kedua tadi berjudul _Kokoro_ yang dinyanyikan Vocaloid favorit gua, _Kagamine Rin_

I: ok, kita lanjut ke tema tadi, adalah Teman dan Sahabat, siapa sih yang tidak punya teman sihlakan angkat tangan dan jujur tapi disini kami gak ngejek kalian kok, kami bakal bantuin kalian mendapatkan teman

M: btw... Narie kemana, Beb ?

I: tuhkan... orangnya ada berantem, orangnya gak ada dicariin, mungkin kalian udah jodoh kali ya

M: idihh.. kagak cocok gua ma dia, paling ma Karma dia cocok banget, hahahaha... iblis ma iblis, cocok

I: hush, nanti kena karma baru tahu rasanya...

M: haha- hmph *kena sandal* huek, sendal bau.. siapa yang lempar gua sendal, hah ?

I: tuhkan, kena karma- kan.. makanya jangan suka ngejekin orang

N: *masuk* gua yang lempar, masalah buat loe.. sini balikin sendal gua, sendal keberuntungan gua nih

M: sandal kesialan loe kali, nih.. jarang dicuci ya, wek.. dicuci dulu sono

N: hm.. minggu depan, say.. males banget tahu nyentuh cucian

I: baru juga dinasehati kagak ada yang nurut, kena karma baru tahu rasa keduanya, ya udah deh biar aku aja yang lanjutin acara sendirian

N: loh.. bebeb ikemen ngambek, beb yum yum.. aku ma playboy kan bercanda doang, yuk kita berdua aja lanjutin nih acara

M: heh, tu bebeb gua bukan punya loe, trus gua kemanain kalo ga ikut acara

N: ih, pulang trus dengerin kami aja kan biar gua ma beb yuuma biar bermesraan :p

M: moh.. aku mo ikut acara juga

I: makanya kalian jangan berantem, yuk kita lanjutin nih tema, tapi jangan berantem ya

N & M: OK, BEBEB YUUMA

I: menurut kalian apa bedanya teman dan sahabat sih ?

M: artinya sama tapi pengertian mereka berbeda jauh... kalo teman dia ada disaat bercandaan tapi sahabat adalah orang yang lebih berarti dan dibutuhkan saat sedih maupun _happy_

N: -_- bilang aja kamu gak paham, Mae-kun

M: hehe... emang menurut kalian apa ?

I: kalo aku ya... teman adalah seseorang yang akrab dengan kita tapi sahabat adalah seseorang yang sudah mengenal dan menerima kita sebagai bagian hidupnya

N & M: * _tepuk tangan*_ Bebeb Yuuma pintar ya

I: _*merona*_ hehehe.. makasih

N: giliranku- giliranku, kalo Narie-chan arti teman adalah seseorang yang dibutuhkan disaat tertentu dan sahabat pastinya lebih dibutuhkan karena telah mengenal kita lebih lama.

M: ok, masing- masing dari kita juga udah buat status tweet dengan tema 'Teman atau Sahabat'

I: jangan lupa #FRIEND4EVER buat ngejawab pertanyaan yang kami buat

M: pertanyaan adalah...

N: kurang panjang _plus_ kelamaan, Mae

M: pilih teman atau sahabat ? atau keduanya ?

N: habis ini kami putarkan lagu Printemps – Love Marginal dan Megurine Luka – Just Be Friend.

 _Saki ni noru ne to hohoenda densha no naka de wa  
Kuchibiru sukoshi furuete iru no  
Setsunaku hashiru omoi_

 _Kimochi dake demo tsutaetai  
Sore ga dekiru nara  
GARASU ni yubi de namae wo hitotsu  
Toiki de kaitari shinai_

 _Aoku toumei na watashi ni naritai  
Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de  
Kakushikirenai Mune no tokimeki  
Dare ni mo kidzukaretakunai yo  
Kokoro toumei na watashi wo kaeshite  
Tomodachi na no ni anata ga suki da to  
Kakushikirenai Wasurerarenai  
Himitsu kakaete mado ni motareta_

 _Nagareru keshiki kawaru koro hitosuji no namida  
Akubi no furi de gomakashite miru  
Ue muite soto wo nagame_

 _Soba ni iru kara tsuraku naru  
Yasashisugiru no to  
Ano ko ga hanasu anata no kuse wo  
Shitteru koto ga tsurai_

 _Itsu ka musubareru yume wo mitaku naru  
Koibitotachi wa hikiau mono da to  
Katte na negai Kurushii nozomi  
Dare ni mo kidzukaretakunai no  
Kokoro musubareru yume ga mitakatta  
Koibitotachi no shiawase te ni suru  
Katte na negai Gomen ne kitto  
Watashi dake no hisoka na Love marginal_

 _Saisho deatta ano hi ga ima mo kienai  
Doushite kioku no naka de kagayaiteru no?_

 _Aoku toumei na watashi ni naritai  
Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de  
Kakushikirenai Mune no tokimeki  
Dare ni mo kidzukaretakunai yo  
Kokoro toumei na watashi wo kaeshite  
Tomodachi na no ni anata ga suki da to  
Kakushikirenai Wasurerarenai  
Himitsu kakaete mado ni motareta_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Just be friends_

 _All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…_

 _Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni  
Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna  
Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku  
Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana_

 _Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa  
Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO  
Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi  
Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana_

 _Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de  
Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro_

 _Iro aseta kimi no  
Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita_

 _Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no_

 _Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen_

 _Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni  
Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita  
Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida_

 _All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends Just be friends…_

 _Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni  
Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite  
Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi  
Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama_

 _Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo_

 _Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo  
Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita  
Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da_

 _Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de  
Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro  
Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni_

 _Boku ga iwanakya_

 _Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen  
Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no  
Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada  
Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke_

 _Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito  
Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide_

 _Aruki dasunda_

 _Ichido dake, Ichido dake  
Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo  
Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni  
Ai ni iku yo_

 _Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no_

 _Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna_

 _Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku  
Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da  
Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda_

 _Kore de oshimai sa_

 _Just be friends_

 _All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _[Gakupo] kirisakareta aka no sekai barabara ni natta hahen  
[Kaito] hiroi atsumete nokoru no ha munashisa dake namida afureru_

 _[Gakupo] koko ni mou anata ha inai ikiteiru imi wo motanai  
[Kaito] atama no naka de ano koe ga nando mo watashi wo_

 _[Gakupo Kaito] yondeiru_

 _[All] douzo watashi mo sochira he tsureteitte kudasai  
au koto ga yurusa renai no nara kono mama atokata monaku  
ochite shimaitai_

 _( Kimi ha koko ni , kite ha ikenai  
boku ha kimi wo sukue nai kara )_

 _[Kaito] eien ni kanau koto nante nai negai ha zankoku ni kieteiku  
[Gakupo] watashi ni batsu ataete kudasai nani mo shirazu shitagatteita_

 _[Kaito] ryoute ni nokoru kanshoku wo omoidashite  
[Gakupo] tsumi no ishiki ni torawarete nukedasu kotosae mo mou ekinai_

 _[Len] tobira ga hirakareta toki kara hajimatteita unmei  
nogareru koto no dekinai kono shimei ni shitagau dake  
nannen mo kinji rareta ima toki hanachi  
[All] ao no sekai he michibikare_

 _[All] douka watashi wo achira he tsurete ittekudasai  
nani mo hoka ni iranaikara kono mama aoi jiyuu kudasai  
tobira wo hirakeru no ha jibun no kokoro dake shitte iru_

 _unmei wo kiri hiraite  
mirai no jiyuu tenisuruno_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N: wkwkwkw.. balik lagi sama kami di Curhatan gaul Kunugi FM, mari- mari mbak mas kita curhat lagi bareng kami yang setia

M: yang Gak Jelas dan Gak Jelas Bangetnya kami- kami disini sampe ada yang _GapTek, Kepo, Jadul_

N: hush!

I: menghibur dengan cara ngawur agar para reader tidak kabur dari kami

M: btw, udah ada yang ngejawab tweet gua, ' _Asa_Gakushuu_ pilih sahabat karena lebih setia'

N: Abang Shuu, kalo milih antara pacar sama sahabat siapa yang dipilih ?

I: eh, Mae dijawab tuh

M: weits... ' _Asa_Gakushuu_ sahabat dong, tapi kalo pacar gua Nagi, pacar gua dulu yang diselamatin'

N: lupakan dia, lanjuttin Beb Yuuma

I: ' _Sakakiba_Ren_ teman dan sahabat gak ada bedanya jadi gua pilih keduanya'

M: -_- trus kalo dikasih pertanyaan kaya Asano, loe mau jawab apa playboy ?

N: _Hello, you must be blind,_ Mae- kun.. eh, dijawab tuh ' _Sakakiba_Ren_ sahabat, gua itu lebih setianya sama sahabat', serius ?

I: ' _KarmAkabane_ sahabat – teman – pacar gua yang paling setia hanyalah Nagisa' kok kayaknya disini perang Nagisa ya

M & N: * _mengangguk*_ antara Karma sama Asano

N: hm... sedikit pemberitahuan, bagaimana kalo siaran besok yang menyiarkannya mereka bertiga

M: maksudnya ? Karma Nagisa Asano gitu ?

N: iya...

I: banyak yang sms dan jawabannya ' _SETUJU_ ', Narie- chan

N: ok, tapi besok siaran gua pengen tetap tampil... ok, Asano- kun sama Karma-kun yang siaran diikuti aku untuk tan- pertandingan.

M: btw udah mendekati akhir siaran, ada yang disampaikan gays ?

I: kita buka siaran live terakhir gimana ?

N & M: Calling...

I: ehem, jangan lupa bilang 'Curhatan Gaul ya di Kunugi FM'

 _Kring.. Kring.. Kring.._

I: _Calling..._

?: Curhatan Gaul ya di Kunugi FM

N: siapa dimana, sayang ?

M: cieee... siapa tuh

N: Kepo banget lo

K: gua Karma, pacarnya Nagisa... masalah ga ? oh iya, soal dimana aku ada dirumah adikmu, Narie

N & M: huwekk... -_-"

N: eh, adik gua kagak lo apa- apain kan

K: kagak, dia aman kok lagu nonton anime kembarannya

I: * _nahan tawa*_ K- Karma-kun, mau curhat apa ?

K: gua mau ngomongin soal siaran besok

N: mampus dah gua

K: mending kita bertiga, aku Nagi sama kamu, biar aman tanpa si Lipan

M & N: -_-" sama aja kagak aman tahu tempe

N: mungkin setelah ini dia nelpon

 _Kring.. Kring.. Kring.._

M: kayaknya dugaanmu benar tuh

I: siapa dimana ?

A: gua Asano Gakushuu dan loe Karma meski loe nelpon trus bilang bilang Nagi pacar loe ayo kita buktikan dengan siaran besok

K: Ok, Narie yang akan menilai siapa yang cocok buat Nagi

N: _What's ?_ kenapa aku juga ikut- ikutan sih ?

A: Ok, besok kita buktikan siapa yang cocok buat Nagi

K: Ok...

 _Tuuut.. Tuuut.. Tuuut..._

I: kayaknya siaran besok bakal ramai

N: T^T aku punya berita buruk dan baik asal kalian tahu buat semuanya

I: berita baik dan buruk ? kalo gitu berita baik dulu deh

N: berita baik, aku senang bisa nilai Asano dan Karma yang bakal siaran bareng trus.. berita buruknya, kita kekunci di ruangan siaran sendiri

M & I: kok bisa ?

N: pesan terakhir kita, jangan lupa dengarkan trus Curhatan Gaul Kunugi FM yang tentunya hanya ada di Kunugi FM. Beb Yum... tema

I: tema berikutnya **_Bully_**

M: kalian bisa request, kirim salam sesama author maupun reader hingga silent reader, kami berterima kasih atas perhatiannya kalian mendengarkan curahan, curhatan kami maupun kalian.

N: sehabis ini, kalian bisa membuka chapter berikut sebagai permintaan maaf Narie

I & M & N: kami undur diri dan mohon maaf atas kesalahan dari typo atau bahasa yang menyindir, tujuan kami hanyalah menghibur tapi begitulah kami apa adanya. Kami mohon pamit dan terima kasih telah mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas di sini. Terima Kasih.

M : Btw, kita masih terkunci di ruang siaran hingga besok pagi jam 10

N: pengumuman dadakan kami. lont- eh, tolongin kita dong, para pendengar & para pembaca. yah, gua yang punya siaran masa kekunci sendiri di ruangan

I: sebentar, aku nelpon gebetanku dulu

M & N: _*bingung*_ siapa gebetan lo, beb yuuma ?

I: ano... Pak Kepala sekolah Asano Gakuhou

M & N: TEDHHHAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

 **CH. 1 (END)** **à** **CH.2 (NEXT)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **CURHATAN GAUL KUNUGI FM"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BY: SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN**

 **DISCLAIMER: MATSUI YUUSEI- SENSEI**

 **WARNING: GAJE, ABAL, OOC(S), TYPO(S), HUMOR GARING, EYD GAGAL, DLL...**

 **CHARA: ASANO G (A) & KARMA A (K) & NARIE S (N)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[Backsound Printemps – Eien Friends]_**

N: Bertemu dengan saya, sang author kepribadian ganda yang hadir menghibur bersama para chara fenomenal yang memenuhi deretan FF terfavorit sedunia. Disebelah kanan saya ASANO.. GAKUSHUU...!

A: Asano Gakushuu disini akan menemani kalian selama 2 jam penuh, dan tolong dukung saya mengalahkan _dia_ , tweet Asa_Gakushuu

N: lalu, tidak kalah unik- terfenomenal- terfavorit di sebelah kanan saya AKABANE KARMA!

K: Akabane Karma juga akan menemani kalian selama 2 jam penuh, tweet KarmAkabane

N: disini sebuah pertandingan dimana adanya perebutan seorang ce- cowok berhati malaikat dan bersurai biru muda, bernama Shiota Nagisa yang merupakan adik gua... mari kita lihat selama 2 jam ini, apakah salah satu dari mereka bisa mendapatkan hati sang malaikat.

K: tentu saja aku yang akan menang, mari kita lihat siapa yang akan dipilih para pendengar

A: hoh, kuterima tantanganmu

N: STOOPPP! Pertandingan ini juga memiliki peraturan yang harus ditaati atau jika nanti tidak ditaati kalian akan mendapatkan nilai 0

A & K: _*glek*_

N: peraturan nomor satu adalah tidak ada yang berkelahi, pahamkah kalian ?

A & K: _*mengangguk*_ paham

N: yang kedua, tidak boleh curang dan licik.. yang ketiga, kalian hanya kuberi 20 poin masing- masing, setiap dukungan hanya 10 poin dan setiap peraturan dari pertandingan ini dilanggar maka nilai kalian akan langsung dikalikan 0.

A: _*angkat tangan*_ lalu ? bagaimana jalannya pertandingan ini ?

N: wkwkwk, kebetulan kok Arie- chan sudah memiliki tantangan kalian yang akan kupilih dan kusurvei lewat tweetku :p

K: kuharap tantangan kalian tidak yang aneh aneh

N: baru harapanmu tapi kami akan memulainya setelah kita pembukaan siaran nih, lihat jam berapa sekarang dan aku terlambat pembukaan siaran lagi.

K: pengenalan nama dan tweet sudah bukan ?

N: halooooo, hohaa... para pendengar malam jomblowan maupun jomblowati yang galau, lalu kesepian kini kami hadir dengan mengisi siaran langsung dari Kunugi FM, eh tidak ketinggalan juga salam jomblo dari saya

A: kalian bisa mulai request lagu, kirim salam ke keluarga atau sesama author sepuasnya, la-

K: curhat – curhatan, mau bergalau ria disini bareng kami juga boleh, karena hanya ada di

A & K & N: Curhatan Gaul Kunugi FM

N: kita singkat CGK aja, yuk! Biar lumayan seru.. hehehe..

K: CGK yang akan selalu hadir tanpa libur dengan maksud menghibur pendengar agar tidak kabur meski ceritanya ngawur

A: hmm...

N: lho, tumben Shuu diam ?

K: bisulan kali... wkwkwkwk

N: hello, peraturan

K: hehe..

A: kalo gitu kita putarkan dulu lagu _'μ's – Start Dash'_ lalu dilanjutkan ' _μ's – Love and Peach'_ dan _'μ's – Snow Halation_ ' semuanya buat Nagi agar dia semangat menjalani hari- harinya

K & N: -_-" gak gitu juga kali, Asano

 _Fushigi da ne Ima no kimochi  
Sora kara futte kita mitai  
Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga Tokimeki wo miseru yo_

 _Hajimete deatta toki kara  
Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no Melody  
Tomerarenai tomaranai Naze_

 _Todokete  
Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka "Snow halation"  
Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni  
Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou  
Binestu no naka Tameratte mo dame da ne  
Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku Start!_

 _Oto mo naku Kehai mo naku  
Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru  
Kore kara no mirai ni mune no Kodou ga hayaku naru_

 _Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa  
Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute  
Doko ni ite mo doko demo Fly high_

 _Isoide  
Itsu no ma ni ka ookiku narisugita "True emotion"  
Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo  
Koibito wa kimi tte iitai  
Yasashii me ga Tomadotteru iya da yo  
Kono mama ikki ni aijou Azukete Please!_

 _Todokete  
Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka "Snow halation"  
Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni  
Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou  
Binestu no naka Tameratte mo dame da ne  
Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku Start_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I say…  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!_

 _Ubuge no kotoritachi mo  
Itsu ka sora ni habataku  
Ooki na tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu_

 _Akiramecha dame nan da  
Sono hi ga zettai kuru  
Kimi mo Kanjiteru yo ne  
Hajimari no kodou_

 _Ashita yo kaware!  
Kibou ni kaware!  
Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware  
START!_

 _Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi ja nai  
Atsui mune Kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa  
Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake ja tsumaranai  
Kitto (Kitto) Kimi no (Yume no)  
Chikara (Ima wo) Ugokasu chikara  
Shinjiteru yo…Dakara START!_

 _Ameagari no kibun de  
Takamaru kitai no naka  
Tsumazuita koto sae mo  
Omoide ni shiyou_

 _Ashita ga saku yo!  
Kibou ga saku yo!  
Tanoshii MERODII kuchizusami saita  
DASH!_

 _Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoi michi Yatto soto he nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku Susumu darou  
Sore wa (Sore wa) Tooi (Yume no)  
Kakera (Dakedo) Itoshii kakera  
Kanata he to…Boku wa DASH!_

 _Mata hitotsu Yume ga umare…_

 _Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi ja nai  
Atsui mune Kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa_

 _Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoi michi Yatto soto he nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku Susumu darou  
Sore wa (Sore wa) Tooi (Yume no)  
Kakera (Dakedo) Itoshii kakera  
Kanata he to…Boku wa DASH!_

 _Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _hitamuki ni nareru no ha suteki  
rikutsu janai hitamukina kimochi  
jiyuu to yuuki no RU-RU wo motteru kai?_

 _senshin osorezu ni  
yorokobi wo wakachiatte  
futatsu dake demo kanarazu mamoritai ne_

 _Oh, Love & Peace  
yasashii kaze ni nare kokoro  
sou sa genki wo agetai  
ganbaru kara  
Oh, Love & Peace  
kimi ga kanashii toki zutto  
dakishimeru to chikaou  
wasurenaide_

 _mou tsurakutemo nakanaide  
hitoribocchi ha  
sotsugyou shiyou Love & Peace_

 _gamushara ni narisugi ha kurushii  
furimuite shinkokyuu shiyou  
jiyuu to yuuki ha minna wo aishtieru_

 _jibun wo kirawazu ni  
junsui wo warawanaide  
hazukashikutemo  
iitai koto ga aru yo_

 _Oh, You may dream  
tanoshii monogatari tsukurou  
datte itsumo kimi to  
yukitai kara  
Oh, You may dream  
kimi ha makenai tabun? kitto!  
PINCHI datte waraou  
dou ni ka naru sa_

 _saa kuyahsikute nerenakute kurai yoru no  
yoake ha chikai You may dream_

 _honno sukoshi no yuuki  
sore ga areba  
itsuka kanarazu kawaru yo  
dare demo saisho ha  
chippokena jiyuu kara hajimaru yo  
ishiki ga ue wo muite  
yagate ookina Freedom_

 _Oh, Love & Peace  
yasashii kaze ni nare kokoro  
sou sa genki wo agetai  
ganbaru kara_

 _Oh, Love & Peace  
kimi ga kanashii toki zutto  
dakishimeru to chikaou  
wasurenaide_

 _mou tsurakutemo nakanaide  
hitoribocchi ha  
sotsugyou shiyou Love & Peace_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N: dengar lagu ini, gua keingatan sesuatu, bukan tentang bully tapi sahabat

K: emang lo keingatan apa ? masa lalu ?

N: iyalah, masa lalu gua tu ya, lagu ini pasti didengarin gua ma teman gua waktu SMP, yah... meski Cuma 1 doang teman gua waktu SMP :p yh.. gitulah anak baru di Jawa

A: emang loe asli mna ?

N: Kal to the Tim alias Kaltim

A: oh, kirim salam gih sama dia

N: sip +5 poin untuk Asano- kun, jadinya ada 25 poin.. ok, eits.. gua dapat sms dari Beb Yuuma, 'buat Karma +10 poin

K: wkwkwkwk... 30 poin, ok... tentang pertandingan yang kita jalani kalo gak salah, temanya **_BULLY_** , siapa yang tidak tahu bully atau yang belum berpengalaman bully, bisa cerita sama kami

A: aku gak punya sesuatu tentang bully,tapi aku punya rencana untuk tahun depan

N: aku curiga sama ucapanmu, Shuu

A: hehehe... aku punya rencana nikahin Nagi dengan romantis di paris

N: PARIS! WOI, TUH ADIK GUA NTAR LO APA APAIN TUH ADIK GUA, OGAH.. GUA OGAH NIKAHIN ADIK GUA SAMA LOO!

K: iyalah, mending sama gua aja, kan.. Narie- neechan

N: HUWHAT.. BARENG LO JUGA, EMOH... GAK BAKAL KUIJININ!.. heh, denger ya lo lo pada, tuh adik gua normal, kalo gua mending milih dia sama Akaricchi atau Riocchi

K: hello... ing-

N: diem, ato gak gue kali 0, poin loe semua

A & K: * _hening*_

N: oke, lanjut ke tema BULLY tadi..

A & K: * _menghela nafas lega_ *

N: kebetulan nih, adik satu gua mo datang ke sini, bantu- bantu gua siaran

K: maksudnya, Nagi mau kesini, ya onee-chan

A: wah.. kapan- kapan ?

N: Nagi mulu, heh.. adik gua ada 2, bukan Cuma Nagi kali...

A & K: ooh... trus siapa ? Arie- chan ?

N: * _ngangguk_ * iya, Arie.. mang napa ?

K: yah.. coba Nagi

N: awas loe apa apain tuh adik gua

K: ya, kagak lahh...

 _TOK.. TOK.. TOK.._

A & K & N: Masukkkk...

Ar(ie): hai... semuanya, gua datang bawa suprise buat tebak- tebakkan berhadiah

K: ? tebak- tebakkan apa ?

N: mangkanya loe dengarkan dia dulu

Ar: tebak- tebakkannya adalah hasil dari "87+32+23-56-23+55-80= X" berapa X-nya ya ? hadiahnya foto Nagi dengan baju renang cewek, ok.. gua bye- bye duluuuu... dadah, kakakku yang manis

N: -_-" dasar adik lebay

K: wkwkwkwkwk... onee-chan, kami boleh ikut tebak- tebakkan ga ?

N: kagak... loe berdua tanpa ngitung juga tahu jawabannya, ini buat pendengar setia bukan penyiar gak setia ma gua... ZBL!ZBL!ZBL!

A & K: -_-" biasa emosian + _moody_

N: gua pengen curhat ma kalian T^T huweee... disini gua dibully teman sekamar coba

K: yah, bukan pendengarnya yang curhat malah elo yang curhat, eh.. lo dibully, biasa loe yang ngebully chara loe

N: sejak kapan gua ngebully, hello... yang ada gua yang dibully mulu deh...

A: cara ngebullynya

N: sakit _kokoro_ ku tahu, sepatuku dibilang najis masukin tempat sampah, untungnya tempat sempah punya gua trus gua gak dianggap sama sekali

K: wuih... top & jos tuh buat mereka

N: oh... gitu ya, Karma _minus_ 20 poin jadi sisa 10 dan Asano juga _minus_ 20 jadi 5 poin

A & K: whatss... eh, kami ngedukung kamu, ngebelain kamu kok kamunya malah jahat ma kami

N: * _nangiss*_ hueeee... gua salah apa coba, masa gua dibully Cuma gegara kertas aja

K: masalah yang aneh untuk bahan bully, biasanya itu ya, orang yang jadi bahan bully adalah tentang cowok keren- kece- dll... ini SEBUAH KERTAS loe dibully

N: * _nangis**nangguk*_ huweee... huwaa..., tahu gak trus gua diusir, pertama kali kenalan, mereka bilang mari menjaga kebersamaan tapi ternyata hanya TIPUAN... kokoroku hancur berkeping- keping

A: wuss... kejamnya, ok deh... besok kita juga masih bahas bully dan poin kami bisa kalian para reader minta ke author...

K: poin gua 10

A: poin gua 5

N: wes... waktunya 'Calling'

 _KRING... KRING... KRING..._

A: Siapa dimana ? dari mana ? asalnya ? tanggal lahirnya ?

N & K: loe nanya mo ngelamar atau ngebantuin masalah pendengar

A: noh yang terakhir

?: Shiota Nagisa di studio Kunugi FM

K: haloo.. cantik, mo jemput abang ya

N: Abang itu di jawa warna merah

A: gak nyambung tahu gak ?

Na: bukan kok Bang Karma, Cuma mau jemputin kakak tercinta

N: asyeeekkkk... gua dijemputtin adik gua tercinta

A: yah, mending pulang gua naik mobil keren mau gak ?

K: gak, ikut gua naik mercedes aj

N: kagak, gua mau naik kereta sama adik gua

Na: aku setuju kakakku aja deh

N: asyikkk... trims adik manis, oh iya... mau curhat, request lagu ?

K: tambahin poin abang aja dek

A: iya nih, dik... kita pengen poin tambahan dari kamu

Na: hm... Poin Bang Karma kutambahin 20 jadi 30 trus kang Asano kutambahin 25 jadinya 30 sama

N: HAHAHAHAHA... seri

A & K: yah... gak papa deh, makasih dek

Na: iya, sama sama.

 _TUUT... TUUT... TUUT..._

K: ok, acara kita sudahi dahulu... ingat ya semuanya, tema besok masih BULLY, kalian bisa ceritakan pengalaman bully mulai dari ngebully, dibully terserah deh pokoknya pengalaman seru sesuai tema

N: Kami mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang dibuat atas kesengajaan maupun bukan kesengajaan.

A: sesungguhnya jika ada kalimat yang menyindir reader atau author lain, sihlakan salahkan Narie

N: iya be-, eh... kok gua yang disalahin

K: siapa yang nulis dialah yang bertanggung jawab, pokoknya segala kesalahan yang kami sengaja maupun tidak disengaja mulai typo, curhat, atau salam yang tidak berkenan disini hanyalah gurauan semata untuk menghibur permisa

A: jangan lupa selalu kirimkan poin kami yang sekarang seri 30:30

N: ok, salam dan terima kasih dari kami untuk kalian yang membaca atau mendengarkan siaran radio yang setia jangan lupa FAV&FOL ini FF jangan sampe lo ketinggalan _up to the date alias Update_ berita maupun gosip terbaru

K: jangan lupa review kami sepuasnya hingga baterai laptop atau mati lampu juga gak papa kok

N: lagu penutupnya sebagai hiburan 'Hatsune Miku- _Venus di ujung jari'_

A & K & N: baiklah, ini akhir dari kami bertiga, trio semprul dari CGKunugi FM

N: huweee...

A: nangis mulu loe hari ini, kenapa lagi sih ?

K: yah, orang yang dibully biasanya cepat streess..

N: trus loe mau bilang gua strees gitu ya, hello... gua sedih, gua keingatan sesuatu

A: jangan- jangan kita kekunci disini

N: bukan

K: truss...

N: ini kedua kalinya gua lupa naruh kunci siaran, tadi di pintu loh, trus adik gua masuk eh, kuncinya hilang

A: trus pintunya ?

N: :p macet, vroohh... lupa gua baiki nih ruangan

A & K: NARIEEE...

 **CH.2 (END) -** **. 3 (TBC)**


End file.
